


Women that know how to nurse a wounded man can’t be that bad

by liri2012



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, graphic description of violence against gorillas, not even my main ship wtf, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liri2012/pseuds/liri2012





	Women that know how to nurse a wounded man can’t be that bad

Today wasn't his day. It´s like the entire macrocosms decided to give him the finger that morning and got together with some friends and snacks to watch him suffer.

It started pretty normal. He was simply going to the Shimura residence to pick up his commander or what was left of him since he couldn't find him anywhere else and he was pretty sure that he would find him beaten up in the dojo; just another uneventful day. But since normal can’t take part in his life now he was stuck in the female gorilla house.

Everything happened too fast to do something about it.

He was with Sougo - he knew the little shit was just using this as an excuse to skip work - waiting at the principal door of the dojo. Quickly, Otae-san answered the door with her typical not so bright smile. She didn’t seem surprised to see them; it almost looked like she was expecting them. Hijikata just wanted to finish this fast so could be back to work, where he should be, instead of picking up his stalker commander. He seriously didn’t understand what he saw in the woman. She scared the life out of him and he is the Demon Vice commander for god sake!

They entered the house in search of Kondo-san but didn’t get far enough when he saw them. Oh no. Oh hell no. Why these have to happen to him of all people? The Yorozuya trio was there. After that, he didn't have to wait much for the inevitable to happen.

\- Yo danna, looks like you don’t have any work to do today.

\- Maa maa Gin-san needs to rest or he will end like the demon mayora over there, Souichiro-kun.

\- It’s Sougo.

\- Who are you calling demon mayora, you bastard?!

\- Oii, what are you doing here sadist? You should just leave and die aru.

\- Kagura-chan a girl your age shouldn't be saying things like that.

\- I will do it with pleasure but first I will have to kill you, china.

\- What did you say you damn sadist?!

\- Are you deaf now china? Or maybe your brain is too small to comprehend human language?

\- Ok, that´s it, aru!

\- Can we all calm down and talk like adult people?!

It seemed like hell would break lose any moment but they have experienced this kind of situations way too many times to know how to solve this with the minimum of damage. But none was prepared for a very naked Kondo-san covered in his own tears and snot to run in their direction.

\- Toshiiiii, you came to my rescue!!!!

\- Kondo-san??!! Waa-

\- What do you think you are doing you damn gorilla??!! Gorillas should be at the zoo with the rest of gorillas.

And that’s when hell broke loose. What comes after can only be told as a blurred compilation of scenes that includes a mortal fight between Sougo and Kagura, Otae-san beating the snot off Kondo-san and somehow, Gintoki, Shinpachi and Hijikata in the middle of it, receiving several hits in the process. One uppercut from her in berserker mode and Hijikata was out.

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that everything hurt. Damn, that woman really knows how to hit. I tried to stand up but the sudden appearance of a naginata way to close to my neck made me stay in place. When I looked up, I was met by the owner of a very scary smile.

\- Ara Hijikata-san you shouldn't move in your condition. – said with a smile and sweet voice but there was nothing sweet in her at all.

\- S-sure.

In order to stay alive, I obeyed and quietly laid there like a good wounded person. I was sweating and my expression darkened but she didn't seem to mind. Without saying a word she started to apply ointment in my left arm. Oiii, what is wrong with her? How can she stay so calm in this situation? Isn't she aware of what have happened mere hours ago? Where is the rest? Is Kondo-san alive?

She finished with the ointment, and then, started to bandage his arm applying some force to keep the bandage in place but careful enough to not cause him unnecessary pain and – and it hit him right there. How many times have she done this? He tried to meet her gaze but she was so focused in her task that didn't notice him. She looked concentrated but calm. He had to admit that she was better than him in this stuff. He kept looking her. It´s the first time he actually sees her. Never had the chance to see her close enough to notice the little things. Little things like the way her hair falls perfectly over her face and shoulders and how brown it is. Brown. Her eyes are also a deep brown and warm and had something about them that made his breath uneasy. She had a small feminine frame and her hands, so soft, worked with delicacy in his arm. He couldn't help the burning sensation in his face.

Today was definitely not his day. He hadn't done anything productive, ended up wounded and in the house of one of the Yorozuya. It only made it worst that the girl his boss is obsessed with is next to him, taking care of his wounds with great skill, and that instead of feeling uncomfortable like he should, he is enjoying it more than he knows he has the right to.

She finishes bandaging his arm. Lifts up her face and meets his icy blue eyes with those warm brown ones and her cute smile. He lets out a sigh. Fuck, he’s screwed. 


End file.
